A Soul and a Tongue
by sushiedchicken
Summary: Usui died, leaving Misaki all alone. Guess what she's gonna do? (Oneshot, contact me if you want to create a sequel to it, :D) R&R please


Hi there, I'm posting this one shot in a story, actually, it's own story. This chapter is from the chapter four of my AWESOME 'Thirty Candles of Dread'. Nantene, :P it's really up to you if you find it awesome so read the Thirty candles of dread to find out!

nks!

-Lotsoloves, Sushiedchicken

Title: A soul and a tongue

Numbing waters poured themselves rather shamelessly on the piteous green grasses, but much more shameless on the head of a certain amber orbed raven head who has her elegant black down-to-knee dress on the process.

Drenched much in algid water in the middle of the huge Necropolis, Misaki was left alone in front of a luxurious gravestone with a lot of burial flower bouquets around it; on the marble stone carved:

"May the Almighty God pardon my humble soul from the breach I have committed by bequeathing my loved ones."

Takumi Walker

1991-2012

What's more? The marble gravestone was decorated with the most expensive gems and jewelries you thought you can only see hanging on a rich woman's ears and neck. It was damn so opulent that the Walker family had to hire guards to bulwark the gravestone. But no, that was not the reason why she's still here.

Even though it was raining, she still felt hot with fervid tears occasionally falling from her eyes down to her crossed limbs on her chest then finally down to the waterlogged ground. She would sometimes you glance or stare at some people to commemorate herself in some kind distraction which always come in failures.

As much as she wanted to get out of this suffocating place, she can't, her feet were glued tightly on the moist grasses. She needs to stay. She needs to be with him.

After all, it was her fault, it was all Ayuzawa Misaki's fault. Rhetorically speaking, she should be the one below the ground now. Not him.

"Misaki," a warm hand filled up a space in Misaki's shuddering right shoulder; the rain stopped torturing her too which made her mentally thank the God for sending this person to place an umbrella above her wet head. "Please don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. It was an accident," Hinata explained with a comforting tune.

How many people did she hear say the same thing like what's Hinata is currently talking about? A solid fifteenth time. Everybody are obliviously trying to kill her slowly with their comforting lines which just sends more guilt waves to her whole body. They don't know everything, they didn't witnessed his death, that's why they say those things.

If possible, she could run down the street down to the underground train station then jump on the middle of the railway and wait for a frigging train to tear her into every single molecule. Epic, but that's how the most intelligent and annoying person in the world died. But as mentioned, it was just an 'if possible'. Anyway if she do it, maybe Usui will wake up from his coffin and stop her. That would be awesome, but she won't do it, he died because of her, Usui would be mad if she suicides after all of the work he laid out just so he can save her.

"I want to be alone, please," Misaki muttered low and sad. Distress was vainly plastered on her pretty face.

Hinata sighed and gave the umbrella to her, "Don't stay too long, or else you'll get sick. Usui wouldn't like that," he retorted with his usual goofy smile and walked away.

Of course, Usui wouldn't like that. She smiled at the amusing thought, the sudden breeze that passed by her joined her temporary diversion. It was... Surprisingly warm despite the numbing humidity of the atmosphere.

Misaki frowned, her amusement didn't even last a minute, and yet, she's still there, staring at his gravestone.

You're probably asking how and why did Usui die for the umpteenth time, right? Well, the answer is much simpler than one could think:

Misaki broke up with Usui about a week ago because she was very upset about him leaving her again for Britain. She was so frustrated that she also remembered about her family's death because they were shot by terrorists while she was on a date with Usui some few years ago. She was damn providential that she didn't stay at home and so, she wasn't shot, all thanks to Usui who invited her for a date.

The next afternoon, Misaki came home, still thwarted, she was annoyed by those people who kept on rallying in front of her company, asking for their jobs again. They were the company's first batch of employees who were 'temporarily' fired during the downsizing period of the company, and by another means, they're the unmotivated people of the Motivation Queen Misaki's company.

What the heck? The company was just recovering from it's first Bust Period, and they expect her to hire those useless lazy pieces of scraps again who was mainly the reason to why her company experienced Bust Period? No freaking way.

Misaki was really frustrated, agitated, and her tireness was already on the severe fatigue level. She wanted to die. It's not like doesn't have any purpose to live now... oh, and on the second thought, she really doesn't. She already broke up with Usui anyway.

She sighed and picked up her car keys then she went outside to her car. She trailed her way down to an underground train station and heard a train whistle. She ran to the middle of the railway and waited for the train to hit her, but Usui took on her situation and he was hit instead.

The alien died of internal hemorrhage.

And now, she's here, standing straight before his grave.

If only she could dig up the freaking ground, she already did. Then she'd do everything, everything to have his life back again. Even if she has to sell her soul to the devil.

.

.

.

.

Wait-

An idea popped out of Misaki's head and she finally got back her strength. She lifted her feet off the same ground and started walking with a wide grin placed in her pale face.

Alright then, she needs to be with him that badly. She needs to be with him and that will definitely happen.

...

Two men were unconscious beside a tree near Usui's grave. Those were his grave's guards, and Misaki didn't even break a sweat to defeat the couple's defenses.

Misaki returned to the God's acre with a seemingly huge bag with her. It was nighttime, already about eleven-thirty. Good thing the rain already stopped pouring and the bright reddish moon accompanied her sight as she made her way up to her swain's grave.

'Everything will be alright...'

Misaki repeatedly chanted those four words and breathed the cold breeze in her lungs. It was cold... If only Usui is here, he could probably warm her up with his tepid arms around her waists.

Misaki was dreaming awake again, she shrugged her shoulders and started to pull out the thing under the thick bag- guess what?

A shovel.

Okay she was definitely not wisecracking about what she said earlier. Say she's crazy- she won't care.

As long as Usui will come back, she'd do anything. Anything.

Using her determination given strength, she lifted the shovel up the midair without any more shilly-shallying and bobbled it's head down to the dirt. She repeated the process quite briskly.

The night is with her, so she thought. This is her night, she's gonna get Usui back, and no one can stop her, even the author can't. No one can't.

Misaki already finished the job within some few nanoseconds only, and jiffily made the blue coffin stand up.

She smiled at herself and quickly opened the coffin; there Usui Takumi is, so pale and white. Misaki hugged him tightly even though she was struggling to support his weight, he's dead anyway. But not for too long.

Misaki carried him down to her car and drived their way to an abandoned church near the necropolis itself.

She pulled Usui out and carried him inside the ghastly church where one could only see the spine-chilling and horrendous features of the place. She was scared, her feet were close to being jelly but she has to keep him standing, all of this will end soon once Usui gets his life back after all.

"Greetings to you, sweety," a hunchback old man with wrinkles all around his face slowly appeared under the moonbeams that passed their way up from the dilapidated ceiling of the church.

She met this hunchback months ago when she visited this place because the dirt on the area was said to be very fertile, a good place to build a greenhouse with.

The hunchback begged and begged to Misaki about reconsidering her choice; he began to tell her that he's a wizard, and he can do anything and yadda yadda, more scary stories followed.

Misaki bowed at the old man and said that she probably wouldn't continue her plans about her greenhouse. The end.

"Old man, I want you to help me get his life back, please," Misaki pleaded with an aggressive tune, eagerness festooned on her sweaty face. "You said you're a wizard and you can do anything, right?"

"Oh dear, it wouldn't be that easy," the man replied chuckingly and noticed the unconscious man on Misaki's side. "I see you already got into the trouble of digging, but you have to get him back to where he came from."

"No! I won't let him go now that I already have him! Please help me! I'm willing to do anything you want, if you want money, I'll give you millions!" Misaki replied go-gettingly.

"Getting him conscious again wouldn't do any good to you, my dear. Go home and just use your millions to preserve him in a big refrigerator,"

"Please!"

The hunchback sighed, "The consequences wouldn't be of any good too."

"I'd do anything! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Misaki yelled.

"Okay, okay, I won't force you anymore," the hunchback, "There will be two payments."

"Hurry up and say it," Misaki hissed impatiently.

"Your soul, and your tongue,"

Soul? Giving her soul to the devil was the first thing she thought when she decided that she's gonna get Usui back, but her tongue? "Yes!" She exclaimed, told ya she'd do anything.

Misaki approached the hunchback, the man swiftly grabbed Misaki's tongue from her mouth and cut an inch length of it; blood flowed out continuously in Misaki's mouth, the man gave her a tumbler of water which Misaki gurgled to immediately. As if by any magic, the pain disappeared in her mouth and it also stopped bleeding.

Another thought was plopped into her mind- she can't talk anymore.

"Poor you, my dear," the man shook her head as he tsked many times while putting her tongue into a jar. "Oh, and did I mention that only half of him will come back?" He asked and laughed.

Misaki's eyes widened and her brows met at one point, she was surely getting impatient enough, and she was also fooled, only half of him will come back? How?!

The hunchback smiled at her and pointed to someone behind her.

Misaki started to tear up again as soon a she saw her swain standing like a lost child there, in where she left him earlier. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Though he didn't respond back, Misaki was thankful, he's back!

...

The next day, everyone was shocked, especially the Walker family. Usui Takumi's grave was empty with it's guards sleeping soundlessly under a tree. What happened, actually?

But,

"It was said that Misaki and Usui went to a remote place where they could live peacefully without interruptions. Well, that's for Usui who acts like a newborn child- completely bewildered by his sorroundings as if he only saw those things for the first time, and definitely not for Misaki who has yet to realize that Usui's nescienty was what the hunchback meant by Usui getting only half of his life,"

...

Thanks for reading! Please leave your reviews!


End file.
